Emmet's Own Bella
by Angellique13
Summary: Emmet thinks him and Rosalie are meant for each other. Will all of that change when Bella comes into the picture? Why does Rosalie feel so insecure all of a sudden? How did make her feel that way? hmm... All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I just love Emmet and Bella stories and I love that they are human. That I think has to be the best part. So this is going to be all human I'm so avoiding my fall break homework to start writing stories. I'm writing Bella's Deep Depression also, please read that too. I love writing so here I am. Most of it is in Emmet's P.O.V**

**Emmet is the football player at school and all the girls want him. He loves being with Rosalie, until he finds out something about himself and about her. They have nothing in common but he doesn't realize it until Bella comes into his life. Who ends up heartbroken? **

Emmet's P.O.V

I needed to get my mind off of all the girls that been totally throwing themselves on me. I wasn't and I'm not going to let them interfere with what Rose and I have because it's special. I don't think there is any girl better than her. All the girls are all over me everywhere I go and I just hate it. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad and boys throw themselves at her. I don't get possessive over her because I don't want to drag her away from me, ever. I'm still insecure and I keep thinking she will leave some day now. I really sound like a girl right now, I hate when I feel like this, and it totally makes me seem weak. Gosh I'm captain of the football team. I always have to remind myself of that every time I get like this. She just doesn't understand how she got me wrapped around her little finger. I wish my little sister Alice was here with me because she would be able to help me through all of this. Alice always hated Rose though. She wanted me to meet her new best friend Bella. She just met this girl and I feel like I've known her forever. Bella seems like a pretty cool girl to be friends with. Wait, I have to talk to Rose. I dialed the number on my phone and put it to my ear. She answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe." She said to me.

"Rose, let's go out tonight." I said to my girlfriend Rosalie.

"Where you want to go?" She asked me.

"How about we go to Dave & Buster's?" I asked.

"You always pick somewhere to play games.**" **Rosalie said to me coldly.

"Of course, it's like the best thing to ever do." I said trying to lighten up the mood.

"You know it's not the best thing we could do. There is something else more fun." She said.

"Nope, definitely not better." I said.

"Fine, just pick me up and we go." She said to me then hung up. I swore I heard someone in the background, but I decided to just let it go. I didn't want to start an argument while there are video games on the line. That's like my favorite thing to do. I would literally die if I couldn't play video games anymore. I hopped into my Jeep and headed to her house. When I got there I half sprinted to her door. I rang the doorbell and she answered in 5 minutes. I wonder what took her so long.

"What took so long Babe?" I asked.

"Ohh… n-nothing." She said and I knew something was up, but I didn't push any further.

"So you ready" I asked her.

"Yeah," She said to me. We walked to my jeep and drove in a awkward silence. We finally got there and got some seats. I put an order in to have my game card given to me when the waitress came.

"So, yeah my name is Isabella and I will be your waitress for now, but you will be having a different one in a minute. I'm just filling in for a friend of mine. Would you two like anything to drink?" The waitress asked while I was looking at my menu. I looked up at her and I was totally shocked. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yeah, give me cherry coke." Rosalie told her with a growl. I guess she was mad that I actually paid attention to Bella.

"Okay and you?" Bella asked.

"Umm… he will be having the same." Rosalie said to Bella. I was completely upset that she just said that because I hated cherry coke.

"Okay, is that it?" Bella asked

"No, I don't want cherry coke, I would like and orange soda." I said.

"Oh… that's my favorite." She said with breathtaking smile. Wow we had something in common. "I forgot, here's your card. Wait you had 50 dollars on it right?" I nodded because I couldn't help but stare at her. "Okay, for a minute I almost got yours and mines mixed up. Here you go." Whoa she likes to play games like me. Maybe we can actually be friends. I looked at Rosalie and she was glaring at Isabella.

"Thanks." I said to her. She walked away. "So you want to come play games with me?" I asked Rose.

"You know I hate games Emmet." She said.

"Well I will be back when the food gets here." I said.

"Okay." She said and I walked away from the table and went to go play my favorite game. I love competing with people around shooting baskets. I love basketball, but I had to choose between basketball and football and I obviously chose football. When I got there I saw Isabella.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course not, this just so happens to be my favorite game." I said to her.

"Oh, really? This is also my favorite game." She said to me. Man we have a lot of things in common.

"You want to compete?" I asked her. Wait, why would she want to play with me? For all she know I could be some weird stalker guy.

"Yeah, come on." She said and we got started. Out of nowhere, at the end of the game it was tie. Next thing you someone pulls me back from shooting the winning point. I turn around to see Rosalie.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I just came to tell the food was here." She said.

"And that couldn't wait until this was over?" I asked. Rosalie just walked off mad. Then I looked at Isabella and she was doing the happy dance. "Hey, that totally wasn't fair, I should have won." I said to Isabella faking sad.

"Well I show no mercy, sorry." She said playfully. "Well I guess it was nice meeting you." She said to me. I didn't want to leave it like this.

"What kind of phone do you have?" I asked.

"I have an iphone." She said and I started to get happy.

"Me too, here tap my phone with yours." I said pulling out my phone and she tapped it. "See now we can talk later." I said to her.

"So I guess, talk to you later?" She asked.

"Of course." I said then walked back to my table. I looked back at her and Alice was walking up to her. I wonder how they knew each other. I will ask her about when I talk to her on the phone because Alice is never home on weekends. I wish I could just go back and talk to her again. I wonder what school she went to because she didn't go to mine. I would have been noticed this beautiful girl anywhere. I walked to the table and saw Rosalie half eaten plate.

"So, you couldn't wait?" I asked her

"You were taking too long talking to that skank." She said.

"Isabella is not a skank." You are, I thought to myself. I guess I think that because the voice I heard in the background earlier. I still don't want to tell her what I heard though. She would be even angrier with me that I even thought that about her. "Why do you think she is?" I asked her.

"She was all over you, you couldn't tell?" She asked. I thought for a minute and I don't remember all of that. We were just playing the games and talking like regular friends would do.

"No, I can't tell, all we did was play basketball." I said to her. She was clearly making me mad. I asked for a to-go container and the bill. I paid for the bill and took Rosalie home.

"Bye, Rosalie." I said to her as she opened the car door. I was going to go back so I could finish and get the money off this card by playing the games. I love games, but I couldn't do it with Rosalie on my back.

"Bye, call me later?" She asked.

"Yeah, love you." I said to her and she closed the passenger seat door.

"Love you too." She said. I drove back with my music playing. That's another thing that I we don't have in common, I can't listen to music around her because she hate my kind of music. I listen to a lot rock and pop, but she hates it. As I walked in I saw Isabella straight ahead playing a game.

"Hey, Isabella," I screamed towards her and she quickly turned around. I jogged towards her and finally made it.

"So, where is your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Home," I said back to her.

"Why did you take her home?" She asked. Why did I really take Rosalie home? I don't think it was all about her insecurities. It had to be something totally different. I think I really took her home because I kind of wanted to get to know Isabella, but I couldn't with Rosalie there. Rosalie would probably think I was giving Isabella way too much attention. Rosalie never was a girl that actually let their boyfriends have girls that are friends and I hated that about her. I plan to change that rule because me and Isabella has too many things in common and we would be great as friends.

"I wanted to get to know you, but Rosalie wasn't going to have it, she thinks you were all up on me and she doesn't even want me to talk to you." I said to her truthfully. She started to look confused, and then she laughed. I knew why she was laughing, she thought Rosalie was trip. "I know, right? I tried to tell that she was wrong, but she doesn't care about what I think." I said to her. We stopped talking and started to play games. I got to know her in the process and she got to know me. She told me she was going to Forks high school and she told me this Monday will be her first day.

"Hey Alice," Isabella yelled from behind me. Wait was she talking about my baby sister Alice. HOW DOES SHE KNOW HER?! I turned around and saw my sister.

"How do you know her?" I asked Isabella.

"We are best friends." She said to me. Wait, Isabella name is Isabella and Alice wanted me to meet her new best friend that was coming to our school named Bella. These have to be the same people.

"So, Emmet I see you met Bella." Alice said to me.

**Yeah, I love Emmet and Bella stories so I am writing one. It's going to be hard to write two stories at the same time, but I think I can do it. Please review. This is my second day of publishing something. I'm new to this. Good or bad, I need to know the truth, so review please.**


	2. Isabella

**Yes this is an update… I know I haven't done one in forever and I am terribly sorry for that. Well you can thank ElissaB for this because she talked me into it. She read her story "I'll Catch You" because it's like the best story I have ever read. I'm sure you all would like it. I'm also dedicating this chapter to her because she helped me a lot with it. This chapter will be a lot of Emmett and Bella. They really get into each other in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because Stephenie Myer does. **

**Previously: **

"_So, Emmet I see you met Bella." Alice said to me._

**Emmett's Point of View**

"So this is the Bella you were talking about?" I asked Alice. I knew this was the Bella she was talking about, but I still just had a feeling to ask her. I needed to reassure my mind.

"Yeah, what other Bella do you know?" Alice looked at me as if I was stupid. Bella just smiled the most beautiful I have ever seen. "So, where is that blond chick you call your girlfriend?" Alice asked me. "I'm surprised you even came somewhere without her on your arm. You never go anywhere without her." For some reason I just wanted her to be quiet. I didn't want Bella to hear all of this.

"I took her home. I can't have fun and play games around her anymore. She won't even let me get to know Bella. I had to take her home." I said to Alice. All of sudden I hear Alice's phone going off saying she had a text message. She opened and she beamed up in excitement.

"Okay, good for you." She said to me not really paying any attention. She just waved me off. "Bella do you want me to take you home now or do you want to stick around here and play games? I have to go because I gave to go shopping for an outfit for that party Mike is having." She asked Bella.

"I guess I will come with you because I left my car at home." She told Alice a little disappointed. She looked like she didn't want to go shopping. I guess she really didn't want to leave and I didn't want her to leave yet either. We were just about to have so much fun and we were actually becoming friends. She couldn't leave now. I looked at them and they were leaving

"I could take you home when you're ready if you want to. What you say?" I said, as they were about to walk out the door. Bella turned around with a smile on her face. She started to walk back towards me.

"Thanks." Bella said to me. She looked so adorable when she was so happy. She finally made to where I was. "You just saved my life just now. No way I wanted to go shopping with my pixie of a friend." She whispered to me because we were still in Alice's earshot.

"Oh, there is no problem. I couldn't have let you go in the first place, we didn't finish our interesting conversation." I whispered the last part in her ear. Then I gave her a wink.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked.

"Fine, I will call you later Bella." Alice said to Bella. Bella nodded her head still looking at me.

"I don't know, I might just be trying to be nice to a friend." I said to Bella. I stepped closer to her. So close that our chest were touching each other. She knew as well as I do that I was flirting with her. I just wanted to make her blush and she did. I don't know what was coming over me. She brought this side of me I have never seen before. Rosalie would be very disappointed with me if she saw this. Another part of me didn't care what Rosalie thought.

"What about Rosalie? I don't think she would approve of you talking to me like this, as _just_ friends." She put emphasis on the word just. "And I don't think she would like us so close to each other." She said as a second thought. She started to step back a little, but I caught her waist. She looked up at me confused. I pulled her closer so that our bodies were officially touching.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Who cares what Rosalie thinks about this. I surely don't want to think about her right now."

"Let's not do something we will regret. Let's go play games. She suggested. I nodded. We played games for a good two hours. We concluded that we were just friends. I knew I couldn't cheat on Rosalie. I knew that I had growing feelings for Bella though. I wouldn't tell her because of Rosalie. She then asked if I could take her home. She gave me directions and we ended up at her house in the matter of 10 minutes.

"So, I will see you on Monday?" I asked her.

"Yup." She said popping the p. "See you later." She jumped out of my jeep and walked into her house. That's when I decided to drive off. I went home because I couldn't go see Rosalie after this.

Maybe going home was a little of a mistake. I can't stop thinking about Bella. Her eyes, smile, sense of humor, the things we have in common, and just her in general. It's like she's haunting my every thought. I wish I could forget her for now. I knew we couldn't talk again this weekend because I would definitely end up cheating on Rosalie. You do not ever want to get on Rosalie'd bad side… EVER!

**Bella's Point of View**

"Alice, why did you want me to meet Emmett if you knew he had a girlfriend? You were actually trying to get me to be with." I called Alice when I first got in the house.

"Well I don't like Rosalie." Alice said.

"Why not?"

"I shouldn't be the one telling you. He might get angry with me. I already told you too much. Bella I have to go. I will see you on Monday." She told me.

"Okay Alice, I understand. See you."

"Bye."

"Bye." I sat there on m bad and thought. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't help my mind to wander to Emmett. There was no way out of thinking about him. He was so different towards me. He actually wanted to get to know me. He even flirted with me for me. I know it's harmless, but I don't want to be a home wrecker. Rosalie was here first and I should accept that. But that don't stop me from wanting to be with. But for her I will let him go. I can't let what I feel get ahead of me.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Rosalie we were just talking." I was in the school's parking lot trying to explain to Rosalie what happened when I dropped her off. She got kind of angry when she found out I went back to Bella. I don't even know how she found out in the first.

"I heard that you kissed her." She told me. I wish I could have. Woah!! Should not be thinking that, should I?

"Well no. I just dropped her off at home and that was it."

"YOU DROPPED HER OFF AT HOME?!" She yelled at me.

"Bye Rose." I said and walked off. I needed some space. I went to a bench where no one ever went to and sat down. It was basically a deserted area. After about a couple minutes two hands were around my eyes.

"Guess who." I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Uhmm… Michelle?" I asked to mess with her. I wanted her to squirm a little bit. The two hands weren't on my eyes anymore. I turned around to see Bella walking away with her shoulders slumped. Woah. I actually made her feel bad. I didn't mean to actually hurt her. "Wait, Bella I didn't mean that." I grabbed the back of her sweat shirt. That's what I'm talking about, a girl that could wear something comfortable outside, instead heals and skirts all the time. I pulled her by the waist to my chest so her back was on my chest. I felt electricity sparks running through us. It felt really good. I wondered if she could feel it also. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"I was kidding you know?" She asked me. I didn't know, but I was glad she still didn't pull away from me. I know I am definitely making it worse for myself. "You know you could let me go now. I won't run away screaming." She said. I made my arms loose around her waist so she could get out if she wanted to.

"And you know that you could get out of my grasp if you wanted to, but you're still in it inder your choice." She then got out of my arms and she blushed. I felt empty without her in my arms. I wanted her back in. When she turned to me I saw her shiver. She was cold. I guess I made her warm and when I let go she felt how cold she really was.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was really cold."

"Oh, no problem with me." I leaned down closer to her ear. "I liked it."

"Mr. Cullen, are you flirting with me?" She asked repeating her question from the other day.

"Of course I'm not. I have a girlfriend remember. Why would you think that Ms. Swan?"

"I don't know, maybe because you like whispering in my ear and being very close to me." She said in a well not so friend type of way. I smiled at her and she smiled her breathtaking smile back at me.

"I could say the same about you."

"Where is your oh so lovely girlfriend anyway." She asked. Oh thanks for ruining it Bella.

"We got into an argument."

"About?"

'You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she heard about me coming back to you last time I was with you. Then I accidently told her about the car ride." I told her honestly.

"That's nothing to get mad over in the first place. We're just friends anyway." If this is what friends do, then I don't want any guy friends.

'That's what I told her."

"And?"

"Somebody told her I kissed you and we had this whole make out session in the back of my car." She made a disgusted look. My face dropped a little. I thought it was for her not wanting to kiss me. Not that I should want to kiss her.

She realized why my expression sort of dropped. "No, I mean yeah, I mean no. You know what I mean. I really just hate rumors, especially the ones about me. I don't really join in on them." I started to smile. She would have kissed me. That was why she looked so disgusted, because of the rumor part.

"Well, hopefully only she thinks so. I wouldn't want that to upset you." I said.

"Well thanks."

"Hey, would like to come over my house to have movie and pizza day with me, Alice, and Jasper. We do it every Monday."

"Why not have Rosalie there instead?" She asked

"Because my sister and family dislikes her." I shrugged. I can't tell her why ever. Alice won't even let me live it down.

"Well, I guess it will be a pleasure."

"You can follow me in your car after school. WE have to make sure no one sees us though. People will be very willing to tell Rosalie that we left at the same time. People are very stalkerish."

'Okay then."

"What do you have first?" She looked confused of first, then she finally understood.

"Oh, biology. You?"

"I will walk you."

"But you didn't answer me."

"I will walk you Bella." I said again. She will see.

**So yeah. I'm back with story. Now I have to update two stories at once. It work out though. I like where I went with this story. It's easier for me. I was kind of excited to post so if there are any mistakes, sorry.**

**REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER…**


	3. Sorry Bella?

**I dedicate this chapter to ElissaB because she helped me with it and she talked me through it. She is also the person that got me updating more and faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight because if I did I wouldn't need to go to school anymore. Only Stephenie Myer does. LoL!!**

**Previously**

"_I will walk you Bella." I said again. She will see._

I walked her to class and left. I went back to Rosalie and walked her to her class. The late bell rang and I walked into biology. I looked at Bella in the seat that was empty all year. It happens to be the one next to me.

"You're late Mr. Cullen." Mr. Banner said. Bella looked up when she heard him say my name. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I know, sorry and it won't happen again." I said normally. It was almost an everyday routine. He just gave up on giving me detentions for it. After biology the morning went by normal. Bella and I didn't have any more classes together because she was a junior and I was a senior. I just really suck at biology. It was time to go to lunch. I went to my normal table. Rosalie was already there.

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you babe." She rushed out.

"It's okay, I just need you to start trusting me a little more. If I'm telling you something, it's the real truth." I told her sincerely. Everyone knows me for being truthful. I also never held anything back.

"I do trust you Emmy pooh." Gah, I hate that nickname and she knows it.

"Rosalie… name." I said through gritted teeth. Then she started talking about shopping and what not. I looked around the cafeteria and saw Bella getting her lunch. She looked at me and I winked at her. Knowing Bella she blushed and kept walking. I was debating myself to offer her a seat next to me.

"Eww.. the skank is here." Those thoughts washed away.

"Rosalie.." I warned.

"What she is one? You suck if you couldn't see how badly she was flirting with you. I hate her."

"I will be back Rose." I told her and stood up. I looked for where Bella was sitting. She was sitting with Alice and Edward when I found her. He was whispering things into her ear. I don't know why, but I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me and I hated the feeling. Bella caught me looking and smiled up at me. I tried my best to give her a happy smile. I nodded my head to the door so she would know to come with me.

I walked to a bench outside and sat there for a while.

"So what did you want Mr. Cullen." I turned around and saw Bella

"I just needed to talk before we had to go to our next class."

"Of course.." We sat there and talked about each other. We were getting to know each other a little more until the bell rang. The rest of the day went by normally. When I walked out the school I went to my jeep and leaned against it. I was waiting for everyone to leave the building.

**Bella's Point of View**

I went to my car and saw Emmett against his jeep across the lot. Today we had an amazing talk. We talked about everything possible. Sometime during that talk I realized that I actually like Emmett in a not so friendly manner. I can't tell him though because it will only make things worse. Of course he wouldn't like a girl like me. I'm just plain Jane. I looked back to where he was. Then I saw Rosalie walking over to him with a smile on her face. She jumped on him and smashed her lips against his. He looked taken aback, but that didn't stop him from roaming all over her body with his hands. They are just having this big make out session in front of everybody. As I'm watching I feel wet stuff coming from my eyes. They were my traitor tears. I realized the pain coming from my chest. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces.

I started debating myself on should I actually just go home instead stand looking at him. I decided to stay because it would definitely be obvious on why I left. I can't let him know that he has that affect on me. When I looked back up Rosalie was digging her hands into his pants.

"I'm done… I can't take this anymore." I said to myself.

"Bella would you like to come home with me? I see Emmett won't be able to." I turned to see Alice.

"Yeah, I would like that." I said.

"Okay, follow me. We can go shopping for Eric's party that's coming up. It will be fun." She walked away from me to go to her car. I really wasn't a shopping person, but I needed to get away from him. We drove to her house and trust me it was very hard. I just kept crying harder. My vision was getting too blurry. I could barely see past the car in front of me. We made it to the house just to leave again.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Where's Bella?" I whisper to myself. I looked around the lot frantically.

"What did you say Emmy pooh?" I didn't even care she just called me that.

"Nothing, I got to go. See you later Rose."

"Okay, bye." I hopped into my jeep and started driving home. I pulled out my phone to send Bella a text message. I know what she saw and didn't actually want her to see what she saw. I really hope she didn't leave because of me.

_To: Bella_

_From: Emmett_

_Where are you Miss Swan?_

I waited for her to reply to me. After about 5 minutes I had a feeling she wasn't going to reply back to me. Plus, it's not like we are actually together and I shouldn't really care about what she saw. We were just friends and Rosalie is my girlfriend.

_To Emmett_

_From: Bella_

_I'm with Alice… didn't want to watch you make out with sweet Rosalie. _

Okay maybe she was upset about what happened. Now I guess I am just going to have to call her myself. _I hope this helps_.

"Hello?" Bella voice went through the phone.

"Bella, I am so sorry you had to see that. I didn't know she was going to do that whatsoever. Please forgive me." I pleaded with her

"Emmett, it's your girlfriend and you can do whatever you want with her. You don't have to apologize when you're just doing what you are supposed to do in relationships. I'm not mad at you Emmett, I just didn't want to watch it all. You have Rosalie and that's what you need."

_But I just want you…_

"Emmett… what are you trying to say?"

Did I really say that out loud?

**Sorry guys… I never have time to update anymore.. But I think I needed to give that cliffie to make myself want to update faster.**

**This chapter is short because I really just wanted to post something, I felt bad. **

**IMPORTANT!!**

**Bella and Emmett will not be together for a while sorry to say… You know I like moving fast, but not that fast…**


	4. Most IMPORTANT please read!

Okay! I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I have a good reason… NOT!

I've seriously have had all the free time in the world, but I need someone to help me with this story. I hate starting things I can't finish, and so now I have come to the realization that I would for someone to write this story with me. I have a foundation on where I want this story to go, but I want help because I don't want to disappoint at all! I would ask a friend of mine to do it with me, but I don't have anyone that enjoys reading and writing as much as I do. I guess you can call me the nerd of the group!

**But seriously I need someone if this story is going to continue…**


End file.
